As types of chargers available in the market are increasing, competition between products gets intensified. The length of the charging duration of chargers with the same power is directly associated with user experience, so there is a pressing need to improve the charging efficiency.
The charging procedure of an ordinary charger comprises two phases, namely, a constant-current phase and a constant voltage phase. According to a control method employed by an ordinary charger, due to inaccuracy of detection and compensation method, a constant preset charging voltage cannot be accurately applied on a battery cell assembly in the constant voltage phase of the charging procedure so that the battery cell assembly is always charged with a voltage smaller than the preset charging voltage, thus the charging efficiency is reduced relative to a preset time.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.